Golden Sphere
by beberaggy
Summary: *complete* S+S, Sakura has one last test she has to complete, please R
1. Part One

(((  
  
As soon as she stepped off the plane, she was greeted by a tall, slightly grey haired man. "Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked. As she smiled and nodded he told her, "I'm Wei" and bowed slightly. When Sakura curtsied back it raised a smile from him. "Master Li has collected your bags and is waiting in the car."  
  
Climbing into the car she found herself sitting next to a boy of her own age. As he looked up she started to introduce herself but a cold expressionless look was the only response. As Wei started to drive, the boy's eyes moved to the window and he watched the scenery as it flew past. "Where about are we going?" Sakura asked him. Without taking his eyes away from what he was watching he mentioned that it was quite a drive to get there as it is quieter outside the actual city. From his response, Sakura was slightly put off from asking any more questions.  
  
By the time they where nearly at the Li household, jetlag had got the better of her and Sakura had fallen asleep in her seat. Without realising he was doing it, Syaoron had been looking at her sleep for a while now. Wei had also noticed this and smiled to himself. He may only be a servant to the family, but he had been with them for so long that he felt like family. He had known Syaoran since he was born and knew that even though he doesn't ever show any emotions, something was starting to change that.  
  
A gust of wind came in though the parting of the driver's window and spread throughout the car. Straight away Syaoran noticed the hairs on Sakura's arm stand on end as she started to get goose bumps. "Wei, close that window. It's freezing" Going with his instinct reaction he also took of his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura. This helped to protect her from the weather as Wei carried her into the house on arrival.  
  
(((  
  
When Sakura awoke in the morning it took a few seconds for her to realise where she was. She had been informed that the Li family were very wealthy and powerful in Hong Kong, but she hadn't even thought anything about it. Her glowing emerald eyes surveyed the room with excitement. It was over three times the size of her room back in Tomoeda, filled with a four poster bed, many mirrors and all decorated in pale blue with white lace and ribbons. On a chair at the end of the bed lay the clothes she had wore the day before as well as a familiar looking jacket.  
  
The door opened and the head of a young lady peered inside. Seeing that Sakura was awake, the lady continued to enter. "Good Morning!" she sung cheerfully. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up". Sakura must have looked puzzled as the lady suddenly said "oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Niko. Anyway, I work for the Li's so anything you want, just call me." As she was saying all this, she walked over to the mirror which she opened to reveal a huge wardrobe. "I've already unpacked all your clothes" She pointed to a section at the front of the wardrobe. "Shoes are along here and everything else in this wardrobe is yours if you want it. Yelan Li, the mistress of the house, got all these brought for you. Obviously we had to guess your size but hopefully they will fit." Niko turned and smiled. "Um. thanks" Sakura mumbled, still half asleep. As she started to climb out of bed Niko pointed out the door to the side of the wardrobe and explained she had already put towels and soap in the bathroom. "I'm in the room next to yours if you need me." With that Niko left.  
  
The clothes in the wardrobe were so different to what she would normally wear but they were so finely made, with detailed embroidery that she couldn't resist. Picking up a tradition Chinese outfit, she slipped on the silky top with matching trousers and shoes before admiring herself in the mirrors. With that she picked up the jacket from the chair and made her way downstairs. 


	2. Part Two

(((  
  
As she wondered through the house, she felt like she was sure to get lost. There were so many doors that seemed to lead in all directions. It seemed impossible for a family to need so much space. Still, at the end of the hall way there was a grand staircase that you were pretty much unable to miss. Just walking down it made Sakura feel like she was going somewhere important, instead of just trying to find a kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Sakura entered one of the first doors she came across to find a massive ball room. Around the edges where tables while the centre was totally cleared. At one end was a raised stage, already set up with a mixture of instruments and music stands. Above this there were a set of grand doors which lead more stairs coming down each side of the stage.  
  
"Hope you're not afraid of heights" A voice laughed. Shocked, Sakura spun round to see Wei. "I'm sorry to have frightened you. Can I help you at all?" Sakura, who had now caught her breathe again, replied "Yeah, I was looking for the kitchen." "Oh, well, that's the other way. Just go through to that room on the other side of the stairs, I will bring your breakfast through. You will probably find Syaoran in there to." "What?" Wei nodded towards the jacket she was holding. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks Wei."  
  
As she walked into the room, Sakura bumped into Syaoran who was just leaving. "Hi," she smiled. When he didn't reply, she just continued to say, "I guessed this was yours." She held out the jacket. "Thanks," he mumbled as he took it off her, keeping his head down as he blushed slightly, remembering that he had put his jacket on her. "By the way, mother wants to see you once you've finished breakfast." He went to leave but stopped as she said "Syaoran?" He looked back at her. "I just wondered. I mean. well, how come you don't talk much. It just seems like you don't want to talk to me." He could see the pain in her eyes but that just some how seems to infuriate him even more. "Because you don't deserve this!" He shouted at her before guilt rushed over him and he stormed out into the hall. Sakura stepped back slightly, frightened by his sudden outburst. Not knowing how to react she sat down at the nearest chair. She just about managed to hold back the tears before Wei walked in carrying a choice of foods.  
  
Sakura sat waiting in a large sitting room filled with sofas and a large set of windows at one end giving a view looking down at the city. Silently, the handle on the door turned and opened, then in walked Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. Looking up, Sakura stood in amazement. The woman was so beautiful and looked to young to have five children, especially with the oldest being nearly 18. The biggest shock to Sakura though was the aura coming from the woman. She could sense power radiating from her and could feel the strength of it. Yelan could also feel Sakura's magic, which was stronger than she expected.  
  
"I wanted to welcome you. I hope you like everything here. I arrange for your visit especially. I'm glad you liked the clothes." Sakura smiled "Thank you. It was a great opportunity; I've never been to Hong Kong before." "Well, it will be very helpful to Syaoran to get to know someone before he has to move to a place where he'll know no one. But I have to admit, that is not the only reason why I invited you out here. The ball on Friday is not only to see Syaoran off, but the Clow Masters will also be there and they have been waiting to meet you."  
  
Once again the door opened and in walked two of Syaoran's sisters. "You called for us mother?" Before Yelan had a chance to answer, the other girl shrieked with delight "Oh! Is this Sakura? She's so adorable!" Both girls ran up to Sakura and started chatting to her, not giving her any room to breathe. "Calm down girls. I want you to take Sakura into the city. We have a lot of things to prepare here so if you could show her around. Plus, I want her to choose an outfit for Friday. You will be able to guide her on what will be appropriate." The excited girls started to rush about, getting ready to go out, but before Sakura could go anywhere Yelan lent down and whispered to her, "Be ready, prepare for anything". 


	3. Part Three

(((  
  
On arriving back to the Li household that evening, Wei took the bags of new clothes from Sakura and took them to her room. Meanwhile, Sakura had stopped at the top of the stairs where she had been drawn to the window by the sight of the gardens. Right next to the house was paved and set out like a large balcony. This was because the gardens where a lot lower and could only be reached by the steps from the paving. She could only see part of the gardens which included a large fountain as well as a mixture of trees and colourful flowers.  
  
It wasn't long after seeing it from the window that Sakura was outside and making her way down the steps. Straight away she was hit by the strong smell of cherry blossoms as a row of trees guided her down a pathway. She walked around for about an hour, all the time it was growing darker and darker. By now the moon was the only light in this part of the garden.  
  
A head of her was a large wall of trees blocking the path. From the window she had seen that the gardens went a lot further back and she could also heard slight rustling coming from behind them. Normally she wouldn't have gone any further, especially in a place that she didn't know, but there feeling she was getting from behind the trees. It seemed friendly, and like something she knew. Pushing the tree branches out the way she stepped though to see the person she thought it was least likely to be.  
  
With different obstacles set out in front of him, Syaoran routinely repeated his usually training session. He had been outside for most of the day by now but continued relentlessly. His breathe was coming hard and fast as his heart worked vigorous to pump his blood. His whole body was ready for action and when he heard someone behind him he impulsively jumped round, drawing his sword and preparing for a battle.  
  
On seeing Sakura, his posture relaxed and lowered his sword. "Oh, it's you", he spat at her coldly. "I was just looking around the gardens" she tried to explain but he had already turned around and started to continue with his training. "Syaoran?" On being interrupted again, he turned to face Sakura. The expression on his face made it obvious that he wasn't in the mood to take but Sakura was looking down and therefore did not notice this, though she could have guess from every other conversation she had had with him. "About earlier.? What exactly did you mean?" He was silent for a moment, thinking about an answer, before replying "exactly what I said. You don't deserve this. Any of it!" Once again his anger was getting the best of him and his voice gradually rose until he was shouting.  
  
"How could you possibly understand the power of the Clow Cards? How could you possibly be able to handle the responsibility and cope with the forces you will have to face? You're only a little girl! And you're the one we have to rely on to protect everyone?" His anger had aggravated Sakura who was now ready to defend herself, "Little girl? Did you fail to notice that I have already captured all of the Clow Cards? Who do you suggest would better suit the job? You? You're the same age as me!" "Well it may have bypassed your attention that magic runs in my family, being a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself. All my life I have been training to be a Clow Master. I've dedicated every moment to preparing my magic, making myself stronger, all so I can be prepared. You didn't even know about the cards until a year ago and even then you took your time capturing them!"  
  
From the window that Sakura had been looking out of before, Yelan was now looking out on the garden. Unlike Sakura though, she knew where about to look as Syaoran always practiced in the same place. Wei was standing with her too. "It doesn't look like things are going to well," he commented. "I should have known Syaoran would have reacted like this. His training turned him into this, he's so unemotional. I mean, that's a good thing when it comes to fighting, but he shouldn't be like that all the time." "You weren't to know he would take it so seriously. At least it shows he's dedicated. Do you want me to go?" Yelan nodded to Wei who then also asked, "What's the excuse?" "Tell Syaoran he has been training to hard and needs so rest to keep his energy up." Wei walked off towards the gardens and Yelan sighed, "Oh Syaoran! You better sort yourself out before you have to leave for Japan. You're going to have to work together, help each other out."  
  
As Wei arrived to the clearing where Syaoran and Sakura had been fighting, they were now sitting on a bench at the other end to where he was standing. As he walked over they didn't notice him and continued talking. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Sakura was saying, "but it has and I had no choice but to deal with whatever came my way. I admit at first I was unprepared and . well, clumsy. I have changed though." Syaoran was facing away from her slightly and his body was rigid and tense, but his voice softened a bit as he said, "I didn't mean all that I said before. But it's still not fair." "Master Li", Wei intervened. Both Syaoran and Sakura jumped when they realised Wei was there. "Your mother has requested you come inside and rest from your training". Syaoran got up straight away and headed for the house, leaving Sakura and Wei to walk behind. 


	4. Part Four

(((  
  
Laying in bed that night, Sakura kept moving and fidgeting. A few hours ago she was finding it hard to sleep but now she was dreaming, it still seemed like something was stopping her from getting into a peaceful dream. She was filled with anxieties now that she knew she was to meet the Clow Masters. The words Syaoran had said to her earlier were not repeating themselves over and over again in her head.  
  
"You don't deserve this. You aren't prepared. You're only a little girl. You don't deserve this!"  
  
As these words went on, Sakura could see herself in the ball room of the Li household but this time it was full of people. Everyone was looking at her with disgust and she could hear their thoughts.  
  
"You don't deserve this. You aren't prepared. You're only a little girl. You don't deserve this!"  
  
The middle of the room started to open, leaving a huge gaping hole in the floor and the ceiling was starting to cave. However, instead of panicking, everyone was just looking at Sakura expectantly. Reaching for her necklace she tried to release the staff from the Clow Key. However, after trying a few times, the Clow Key still wasn't responding and Sakura realised that the room the fine. There was no hole in the floor, the ceiling wasn't falling, but everyone was laughing.  
  
(((  
  
Suddenly Sakura sat up bolt right in bed, shaking with fear and breaking into a cold sweat. Her breathe was coming fast but her eyes were wide open, still thinking she was in danger and still feeling the embarrassment. Just as she got her breathe back she jumped again as her door opened. Yelan walked in, still fully dressed and looked as if she had never even seen her bed that night. "I sensed your distress from all the way down the hall. Your feelings must be really strong." When Sakura nodded, Yelan told her to get dressed and meet her downstairs.  
  
Once in the gardens, Sakura stood on the round ledge of the balcony while Yelan stayed on the side line. Without saying anything, Yelan took out a traditional handmade Chinese fan and started a chant, whispering it so quietly that Sakura couldn't hear the words clearly. As they started to get louder, the symbols of the elements appeared beneath Sakura and tiny blue lights started to float around her. These gave way to one larger red light which hovered between Yelan and Sakura as Yelan told her, "Close your eyes".  
  
As soon as she did, she felt weightless and found herself floating to a place that where there was nothing in her surrounds except the red light. Slowly the light grew until it took on a shape. From the shape, a figure was forming, but Sakura realised that she wasn't scared. The aura coming from it was so friendly and welcoming.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, Sakura just stared at the person in front of her. "You do know who I am, don't you" Nodding but not really believing it she managed to say "Clow Reed. but. it's not possible". "I understand your surprise, but my spirit does live on in my ancestors. Now I will also be present in you. Yelan is granting you the power of knowledge and insight. When you awake, you will be able to call on the spirits to help you with any aspect of magic. I have something else to give you though. Think of power inside you. Think of what you have achieved." As she did this Clow Reed faded and returned to the red light, making Sakura realise she was once again back in the gardens, standing in front of Yelan.  
  
The red light faded as Yelan lowered the fan. Sakura however, released the Clow Key and held up the staff. Since seeing Clow Reed, a set of phases were now implanted in her head. Holding up the staff and thinking about what she had accomplished she started to recite them.  
  
"The key that hides the magic of star, Show your true powers in front of me, Sakura, who has made a promise with you, commands you, Release and Dispell"  
  
Holding her staff high, it was swarmed by light that seemed to come from nowhere. Thunder clapped and lightning roared before the skies opened and rain poured down. However, she kept the staff high until the light departed leaving a new sealing wand which carried the symbol of a star. Looking up into the sky there was now one star, shining brighter than the others, sparkling slightly pink in colour. "My star," she whispered in astonishment.  
  
The only other person in the household with enough magical power to also sense what was occurring was Syaoran. He had woken and watched from afar. Through out both his mother's spell and Sakura's new incarnation he had stood at the doors to the garden, hidden by shadows.  
  
Sakura started lowered the wand, and as she did so, reality came rushing back to her. The rain was falling hard and fast now, with her clothes drenched to her skin. Her power had also been drained. All her magic had been used to create a new star which would now be an energy source to her Clow Cards. She had also used it to change her staff into the new sealing wand which would change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. With all this energy drawn from her, her head started to spin, making her weak and dizzy, until she fell forward.  
  
He reacted quickly when he saw her start to fall. Stepping forth from the shadows Syaoran he raised his sword against the 'air' element card as he shouted "Wind!" A force rushed from the sword and wrapped itself around Sakura, cushioning her from any landing as it set her down gentle on the floor. Yelan watched as her son rushed over, scooping the limp girl up in his arms and rushing her inside. Yelan silently followed.  
  
Inside Syaoran placed Sakura on a sofa in her room, wrapping as many blankets around her as he could find. She looked so fragile that he found it hard to believe that what he had just seen were immensely strong powers emerging from her control. Looking at her made it understandable to think she was just an ordinary girl with no magic inside her, but the aura that had glowed from inside her, as she controlled the elements and Clow Cards, showed a side of her that was strong, determined and had control of powers that Syaoran had never even known about.  
  
"Master Li?" Syaoran spun round to see Niko standing at the door with towels in her hands. "Mistress Li has asked me get Sakura out of the wet clothes and put her back to bed" Syaoran looked round at Sakura, taking in the sight of her resting, before giving Niko a respectful nod and return to his own room. 


	5. Part Five

(((  
  
It was Tuesday, but Sakura had been in bed nearly the whole morning. When Sakura finally started to stir the next morning, she found Niko sitting by her bedside quietly reading to herself. "Morning" Sakura chirped as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. "Morning Sakura," Niko replied, placing her book on a side table. "After last night Mistress Yelan told us not to wake you and therefore cancelled the dance lesson for this morning." Sakura picked up an outfit before enquiring, "Dancing lesson?" "For the ball. Did you not know?" The puzzled look on the young girls face gave the required answer so Niko explained. "On Friday the ball will start with only the elders - that will include most of the guests. Then there is basically a whole lot of entertainment brought in especially for the event. Most of it takes place after eating but before we even get to the food the four Li girls will perform. It is a tradition they hold at every household event. Once they have finish, you and Syaoran will enter - you are both the guests of honour after all. It will all be explained at the rehearsals, but I'm guessing from the dancing lessons that you probably have to dance together."  
  
After having tea with Yelan and the four daughters, Sakura went to her room to write to Tomoyo. She was feeling lonely with all her friends still back in Japan and she had promised her best friend that she would tell her everything that happened. She also wanted to inform Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards, about meeting Clow Reed and her very own star being born. She had nearly finished explaining everything including about the city, the huge mansion and the Li family when her eyes started to feel heavy. The other night had used up more energy than she thought. Laying her head on the table to rest she was asleep in seconds.  
  
(((  
  
At six am Sakura was sitting wide awake in bed where she had been for the last hour. Her impatience had finally got the better of her and she decided she could no longer sit in bed and instead got dressed and made her way downstairs. The only other person she found to be up in the house was Wei. "Good Morning Miss Sakura. Are you going out?" "I was hoping to go into town and do some shopping. Sorry it's so early but I couldn't sleep any more". "You have slept a lot the past couple of days," Wei chuckled as Sakura's faces reddened slightly. "I'll get Xellous to drive you."  
  
On reaching the city Sakura started to wonder the streets. She had first been her two days ago when she went shopping with two of Syaoran's sisters but even though she had seen it before, she was still amazed by the size of the place. It was also extremely busy, even for this time in the morning. Most of the day she spent sight seeing, just looking around at everything she could possibly find. Armed with a camera, she snapped away at anything memorable to take back and show Tomoyo. Having no idea of the time as it flew by but she did manage to do what she had come into town for. The present she chose for Tomoyo included a traditional Chinese dress made of blue silk as well as spare tapes for her V8 which she constantly used to film Sakura's card capturing adventure. Her father and brother, Fujitaka and Touya, weren't especially into anything in particular so she just picked out traditional Chinese souvenirs. Her father would be pleased with whatever she brought back while Touya was lucky to be getting a gift at all, the amount of times he called her a monster.  
  
That left Kero and Yukito. Yukito was her brother's best friend who was at their house so much that he was practically family. Sakura had once had a crush on him but he had explained how he looked someone else. Sakura didn't mind all that much, especially when she found out it was Touya as she just wanted them both to be happy. However, buying gifts for these two was simple. Both were constantly eating - Yukito just needed to keep his strength up while Kero just had the biggest sweet tooth.  
  
After purchasing two baskets full of sweets and cakes she decided to do something that wasn't the best idea in the world but wouldn't harm anyone either. Making sure she was totally out of view from anyone she got out one of the Clow Cards. Releasing the wand, she lowered it onto the Sweet Card to no avail. It was then that she remembered the other night with Clow Reed. He had given her a new incarnation to release the wand. That must mean she needed another incarnation to release the card as it now had to get energy from her star. Raising the wand once more she started to chant.  
  
"The Clow Cards created by Clow Reed, Please discard your old image, Change once again, To be under your new mistress called Sakura"  
  
Placing the wand to Card it spun around until the symbol of Clow disappeared to be replaced by the star symbol that was also on the wand. The writing had also changed, naming it a Sakura Card. "Release and Dispell" she cried once it had stopped spinning, making the tiny spirit emerge, tip-toe across one of the food baskets and then return to card form. "That will please Kero," she thought to herself, holding the newly changed card to admire the change she had brought about.  
  
Running into the alley where he had sensed the magic from he found Sakura looking at a strange pink card. "Syaoran!" she ran over to him as soon as she saw him. "Look, I transformed my first card!" Holding the card in front of him made him look at the new symbols that had formed. "That must have been what I had sensed" He realised. His voice seemed to turn angry again as he started to lecture her about using her powers in public. Straight away he say the hurt in her eyes and he felt guilty for taking away that excited glow she had a minute ago. "Look, maybe it was a good thing you did it this time as it helped me find you but be careful next time." They started to walk back through the streets to where Syaoran had a driver waiting. "Why made you come and find me anyway?" she asked. Looking down at the floor he explained, "I've been searching for hours. Mother was worried sick about where you had got to." "Oh! I didn't mean to worry anyone. I told Wei where I was." 


	6. Part Six

(((  
  
A few hours after supper, Sakura walking into the library where she found Syaoran flicking his was through an astrology book. Looking up at her, he put the book away and greeted her. Smiling she asked him how his day had been. "You missed supper." "I had more training to do. How was your afternoon?" He was trying his hardest to be nice to her to make up for the outbursts he had had at her recently. He never realised he was doing it as he had always just treated everyone like that, but the pain her felt when he saw the happiness disappear from her eyes was something he had never felt before, and he didn't want to feel again. "I spent most the time talking to your sisters."  
  
"She's been gone for a while now mother, are you sure we shouldn't do something about it" Syaoran had been pacing back and forth across the room ever since he had woken up to find Sakura had gone out on her own. "There's no need to worry yet, she'll be back soon" His eldest sister informed him. "Still, she may be in trouble., or lost., we can't have the Clow Masters angry at us for loosing the Card Captor." "That is true, maybe you should look for her after all." At hearing his mother say that, Syaoran made a rush for the doors, just managing to grab a jacket before he was out of their sight. "Mother!" The daughters exclaimed. "Let him go," she smiled. "It's obvious he's the one that's worried."  
  
"Fine! Okay! It was me!" Syaoran was practically shouting again but this time Sakura didn't sense any anger in his voice. "I was worried okay!" With those words he scrapped his chair along the floor as he pulled it out from underneath him and quickly made an exit from the room.  
  
For then next few days Sakura stayed in her room trying to avoid Syaoran. It seemed he was doing the same as when she joined the rest of the family for supper, or just Chinese green tea, he was never around. The only time they saw each other was at the dancing lessons but they didn't last long and both managed to go the whole time without talking and also without even looking at each other.  
  
(((  
  
There wasn't long before Sakura was due to make her appearance at the ball but she was still in her room as Niko fussed around her, doing her hair and making sure her dress was hanging properly. As she made it to the doorway that lead to the ball room staircase she saw Syaoran entering. He was dressed in a long finely made red jacket which covered most of his white trousers. He also had a golden sash on which Sakura knew represented the Li family. Once he had made it to the bottom of the stairs he turned to face the way he had just come and looked up the stairs to the door.  
  
As Sakura stepped out the stop light was drawn straight away onto her. It was so bright that she could hardly see all the people in the room but that calmed her nerves as she could pretend there was no one watching. In reality though, all eyes were on the angelic figure that was making its way down the staircase. Light danced off the flowing white silk dress which had matching elbow length gloves.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Syaoran held out his arm, which she took, letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. The soft music started and the two started to glide across the room. They were both keeping steady eye contact after the lecture they had got from the dance instructor after the last few rehearsals. "I'm sorry about. well. the other day. I .." Sakura took a breath so she could get the words out. "What I mean is. I would've been worried too." A small smile spread across Syaoran's lips but it didn't have a chance to stay as the room suddenly went pitch black and the music stopped. 


	7. Part Seven

(((  
  
Sakura hurriedly looked around, but the only thing visible was Syaoran. "W. What's happening?" she said, stumbling over the words. Syaoran was already in his fighting stance with his eyes surveying the room, searching for something he could use. Sakura started to think, "It can't be a Clow Card as I've sealed them all. But I'm sensing the same sort of feeling." "It's definitely a form of Clow Reed's magic" Syaoran informed her. "I can feel his aura."  
  
Both of them froze as a something appeared in front of them. A gasp came from Sakura as a spirit came into view. Without giving it time to cause any harm, Syaoran started to lunge for it. Sakura watched and screamed his name as just before he made contact with the spirit, he too disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Sakura!" he replied as he realised he was no longer part of the battle. He tried to run forward to her but bumped into a force field which held him back. His rage was bubbling inside as he turned to see his mother. "What's going on! Why have I been taken away?" Placing a hand on her son's shoulder, Yelan urged him to calm down. As he started to regain composure Yelan started to explain, "This is Sakura's test. The Clow Masters want to make sure she is ready for what is to come." "But she's not prepared for this!" he argued in Sakura's defence. "She can handle it. Look." Turning his gaze to where his mother was pointing, he saw two huge wings start to grow out of Sakura's back.  
  
As soon as Syaoran has disappear, Sakura has started to panic, but the spirit gave her no time to think as it started its attack straight away. Streaks of light where heading straight towards her, compelling her to take out the Fly Card. As fast as she could she repeated the chant which turned it into a Sakura Card before dispelling it's magic. Wings grow out of her back and she managed to lift herself high up in the air where the spirit's power was weaker and therefore she was out of reach from its attacks. Raising the wand above her head, she called upon the spirits with the power given to her by Yelan Li. "Grant me knowledge!" she calls, closing her eyes, before asking "What is the source of power behind this spirit?" Her eyes opened wide as she realised the answer.  
  
Taking her wand, she transforms the card before calling upon one of the elements, Metal. Straight away it encases the electricity being thrown at her by the spirit, as well as encasing the spirit as well. By using the Freeze Card on this metal casing she manages to weaken the forces further. As a final resort, she reaches for Shield Card, but fortunately the spirit has no strength left once the Freeze and Metal Cards return to Sakura. Putting away the Shield Card, Sakura raises her sealing wand and commands the spirit to "Return to your power confined!" Trying to struggle, but without success, the spirit reforms into a small ball which drops to the floor.  
  
Lights refill the room and Sakura is left looking down on a small golden sphere. One of the Clow Masters walks over and picks it up as Sakura floats down from her place by the ceiling. As her feet touch the floor, the wings disappear and the Fly Card returns to the others. "I'm sorry we had to put you through that" Yelan whispered to her as Sakura falls back into her arms. She is still conscious as she looks at Syaoran, "Are you okay?" he asks. Nodding, her head falls to her chest and she is asleep. 


End file.
